See the Future
See the Future is the second downloadable content pack for Fable II. Players will be given the chance to heed the call for a hero to restore color and balance to the world, or let Albion fall to the wayside. Those who emerge victorious will receive the ultimate reward: a quest that provides a vision of Albion's future and what lies ahead for those born into the heroic bloodline. The fantastical new quests in "See the Future" will bring players face-to-face with new characters, creatures, events and legendary artifacts! To help promote the release of "See the Future", Fable II Co-Op over Xbox Live was free on the weekend of May 8th 2009, to May 11th, 2009. Story The story of the DLC starts with the hero meeting Murgo the trader in Bowerstone Market. This is the same Murgo who sold you the music box as a child. He greets you and immediately recognizes you, and offers to sell you more curiosities, promising to sell you a very special one that can supposedly tell the future once his mysterious supplier delivers it (It is suspected that the supplier is Theresa). The Snowglobe The first item is a cursed snowglobe. Using the snowglobe transports you to a village devoid of color...except for red, blue and yellow on certain items. You soon find a villager being attacked by Blue Shadows, who can only be damaged with melee weapons. After rescuing him, he begs you to save the rest of the village, and gives you a key to a nearby cottage with a blue door. Inside the house, another villager is being attacked by the blue shadows. After saving this one, he tells you that more are being held in the town's well. Within the well, you fight more blue shadows and discover a new kind: Yellow Shadows. They can only be damaged with ranged weapons. Leaving the well, you arrive in the main village. You must find and rescue five village children being attacked by Red Shadows, who can only be destroyed with Will magic. After rescuing them, the village school teacher gives you a seal to a nearby tomb, stating that it will unlock the secrets of the village. Deeper into the tomb, you'll find three robed figures attacking another villager. Kill them and free her and you'll be transported to the center of the village, where you'll be heralded as a hero by the populace. After saying their thanks, the villagers all disappear and color returns to the snowglobe. After some exploration, the village turns out to be Oakvale before its destruction by the Shadow Court. The Skull After returning from the snowglobe, Murgo offers the hero his newest item, a cursed golden skull. Which leads to the Cursed Knight Quest. You must free the knight using various outfits. The Spire A brief glimps into the future. Murgo gives you a Spire Model. Using it takes you back to the center of the spire to talk to Theresa. She offers you a sight into the future of Albion. In it you are the ruler of Albion. According to Theresa, the fate of future Albion lies in the hands of your yet to be born child. This may show up in later DLC or possibly Fable 3. The Colosseum Features Murgo is back Having first met him during the childhood sequence of Fable II, Murgo returns to Bowerstone Market to bring an amazing array of new wares, including potions that can transform canine companions into new breeds. The Ghosts of the Snowglobe Quest Holding a disturbing secret, the small model village inside it was once a real town in Albion. The people who once inhabited it are now ghosts condemned to endless torment until the shadowy threat that cursed them is defeated. The Cursed Knight/Necromancer Quest Forever banished to a land beyond the dead, the Cursed Knight awaits a hero who has the strength and will to dress up in convincing costumes, even imitating a hobbe or balverine, to save him from his fate. The Colosseum The Colosseum puts even the Crucible to shame. Only the greatest heroes have triumphed here. Players’ abilities will be put to the test to prove themselves in combat once and for all, to win the ultimate in prizes. New Items "See the Future" offers free unique items to all, including Welley's soldier helmet and other clothing, a braided ponytail and other hairstyles, psycho Jester make-up, a new hero expression, the back flip trick for canine companions, and a collectible Murgo the Trader gold statue. Plus the hero is able to transform his/her Dog into a Husky, Blood Hound and Dalmation. List of New Items * Welley's soldier Outfit * Royal Suit * Balverine Suit * Hobbe Suit * Hollow Man Suit * Royal Scepter (Weapon) * Cursed Skull * Cursed Snow Globe * Statue of Spire * Husky Dog Potion * Bloodhound Dog Potion * Dalmation Dog Potion * Colosseum Model * Psycho Jester make-up * Hollow Man Make-up * Brave Art Make-up * Haunted Mime Make-up * Harlequinn Make-up * Powdered Twit Wig * The Twit Wig * Witchspotting Hat * Braids & Bun Hair * Sheena Tribe hair * Vermillipede Dye * Well Red Dye * Wisp White Dye * Balverine Brown Dye * Ethical Green Dye * Burning Orange Dye * Apocalyptic Pink Dye * Book The Grumpy Rabbit * Cursed Warrior Augment * Murgo Statues (Chicken, Begging, Dancing, Dimissive, Pay me, Sycophantic, Tickled Pink, Slanderous, Mad Trader, Optimistic) Availability The "Fable II" "See the Future" game add-on was released for download exclusively on Xbox LIVE Marketplace on May 12th, 2009 for 560 MS Points. It also is available as a "Free Edition", that is required to play a Co-Op game with a partner who has the Premium Edition. External links *See the Future press release *See the Future description *Video diary 9 Category:Fable II